MY MUSAS:
by Helena Romance
Summary: Gaara Naruto y Sasuke eran los tipos rebeldes de la escuela, pero con la llegada de Hinata, Sakura y Karin haran que ellos cambien. Gaahina Narusaku y sasukarin. mi primer fic.
1. las chicas nuevas

..:My musas:..

En la famosa academia de konoha, habia un grupo de 3 chicos rebeldes. Sus nombres eran Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke. Juntos hacian la vida en cuadritos a todos los estudiantes y los profesores. No parabn de hacerle bromas a las chicas cuando estaban en el baño de estas, ponian chinches en los asientos del diecetor, y lo peor del caso ambos tenian su expediente lleno de quejas y citaciones.

Intentanlos hacerlos cambiar, Iruka sensei intento por todos los medios hacerlos chicos decentes, pero seguían metiéndose en problemas. Resignado no tuvo mas remedio que expulsarlos. Pero en ese mismo dia sus alumnos cambiaron totalmente con la llegada de 3 chicas nuevas.

muy bn chicos hoy le daremos la bienvenida a 3 chicas nuevas- decia kakashi sensei.

genial, otras chicas mas para molestar- decia un pelirojo, con una mirada de delincuente a sus otros dos amigos.

Jaja si Gaara, ya estoy aburrido de molestar siempre a los mismos- respondio el chico rubio.

Estas chicas no saben de lo que se esperan- respondio el peli negro.

Confiados de que ciertas chicas serian muy pronto la burla del colegio, nunca pensaron que en ese mismo dia encontrarian a las personas que mas amaban.

bueno ya pueden pasar- dijo kakashi.

Atentos todos en la puerta del salon ( hasta Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke), las miradas de los chicos quedaron en un leve sonrojo.

ho-hola-

hola!!!-

hump hola ¬¬-

las chicas nuevas eran muy hermosas.

Gaara no le quitaba los ojos encima a una chica timida, dulce y gentil, sus ojos eran de color perla, su larga cabellera era azulada, y con un buen cuerpo.

Naruto casi se le caia la baba a ver a la segunda, la chica tenia el cabello igual de largo pero de color rosado, sus ojos eran de color jade, muy activa.

Sasuke se le salia los ojos de ver a una bella chica de cabello rojo, sus ojos eren del mismo color de su cabello, usaba lentes, aunque tenia cara de " no me mires o te mato", Sasuke le parecio muy hermosa.

-bienvenidas, a la academia Hinata, Sakura y Karin.

mia…- se dijieron los 3 al mismo tiempo al saber los nombres de tan bellos angeles, y verlas sonreir, aunque Karin tuvo que sonreir después de recibir un codazo de parte de Sakura.

Es mi primer fic, es un poco corto pero creo que valio la pena, no sean malas me dejan rewins.


	2. los halcones

Cap 2.

- bueno primero que nada por favor diganos algo sobre ustedes- agrego kakashi sensei – tu primero hinata-.

- Bueno como dijo kakashi, me llamo hi- hinata Hyuuga. Tengo 17 años, y espero ser bienvenida aquí.

- Yo soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 y espero tener una estancia agradable aquí ^^.

- Me llamo Karin, tengo 18, y espero ser… bah mejor olvidenlo ¬¬.

- Bueno tomen asiento- dijo kakashi sensei.

- Ok-dijieron ambas al insomnio.

Sakura se sento en frente de Naruto, Hinata al no encontrar un asiento Gaara le cedió el suyo, sonrojada lo acepto, Sasuke le cedió el suyo a Karin. Pero esta no lo acepto, pero al verlo a la cara no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sasuke era muy guapo!!!. Por lo cual tuvo que aceptarpor obra y gracia de su inconsciente.

- bien ahora abran su libro de historia en la pagina 36- dijo kakashi.

- Hai- respondieron todos al insomnio.

2 horas aburridas de clases después…

- eso es todo chicos, pueden irse- concluyo kakashi, al terminar su clase.

Sakura, Hinata y Karin, salieron de primeras, Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke salieron detrás de ellas.

- oigan… no creen que es mejor darles la bienvenida?- dijo Naruto en un susurro.

- Si, estoy seguro que seremos los primeros- le respondio Gaara. Pero como dicen por hay, los primeros seran los ultimos.

- Buenas muñecas, bienvenidas a la academia- se les adelanto Suigetsu, y junto a el, Juugo y Kimimaru.- yo soy Suigetsu,, el de cabello naranja es Juugo, y el chico de cabello gris es Kimimaru.

- Hola- saludo cortésmente Juugo,

- Hola – saludo desconfiada Sakura.

- Yo soy Kimimaru es un placer- saludo Kimimaru a Hinata tomando su mano y dandole un beso en la mano.

- Gra-gracias.-dijo hinata nerviosa ante la actitud del peli gris.

- Y yo… te doy la bienvenida a ti muñeca- dijo Suigetsu a karin con su tipica sonrisa que les trae loca a todas las chicas de la academia.

Suigetsu, Juugo y Kimimaru forman el grupo de los halcones, grupo que un dia Sasuke llego a dirijir, pero desidio salir del grupo al igual que Naruto y Gaara dejando al mando a Suigetsu. Suigetsu era muy celoso de Sasuke por eso aprovecho el mando en los halcones, pero Kimimaru y Juugo aun admiraban a su antiguo lider.

Sasuke se enojo demasiado, Nauto botaba chispas y Gaara le dieron ganas de matar a Kimimaru. no soportaban ver como "otros", le dirijieran la palabra a las chicas de sus sueños.

-lo siento pero tenemos que irnos verdad muchachas- dijo Karin.

-si es verdad vamos - dijo al fin Sakura.

Karin Sakura y Hinata se fueron a la cafeteria.

-vaya vaya veo que las chicas nuevas las dejaron botados, no creen chicos- dijo sasuke.

- callate Uchiha! aun no has visto nada- dijo Suigetsu muy enojado.

-lo unico que vimos fue como las "nuevas" les dejaron botados- agrego Naruto con una sonrisa.

- al diablo, pero algun dia ellas seran nuestras- dicho esto Suigetsu se fue con Kimimaru y Juugo.

no le gustaron para nada la palabra "nuestras" salir de la boca de Suigetsu.

-bueno que esperamos, vamos o no a la cafeteria?-pergunto emocionado Gaara.

- si vamos- dijo Sasuke conuna sorisa antes de abrir la puerta de la cafeteria.

bueno este es el 2 cap espero que les guste.

**agradecimeintos a:**

**gaahina eterniti.**

**leonardo.**

**FannyLu.**

**AkasuLoveCristina.**

**y a los que hayan comentado mi fic.**

**me gustaria regalarles a todos un abrazo y un turbo 911. XD**


	3. Conquista y Venganza

Cap 3.

en la cafeteria...

- vaya este lugar si que esta lleno- observo Sakura con los ojos bien abiertos en busca de una mesa.

- miren alla hay uno -

Hinata señalo una mesa cerca de un jardin lleno de flores silvestres y con bandejas en mano ambas corrienron a la mesa.

- uff menos mal, ya estaba cansada de estar siempre parada- bufo Karin un poco mal humorada.

- mira el lado bueno solo estubimos paradas 2 minutos-

-baya lado positivo -

luego como en las peliculas, las miradas de las chicas se posaron en la puerta de la cafeteria que se abrio muy lentamente, y luego entraron 3 chicos muy guapos, eran Gaara Naruto y Sasuke. Hinata sin darse cuenta se ruborizo, a Sakura se le acelero el corazon y a Karin sintio una extraña sensacion en el estomago. pero luego desviaron la mirada

al entrar a la cafeteria Naruto Sasuke y Gaara buscaron con la mirada las chicas que tanto les llaman la atencion, no tardaron en verlas junto al jardin de flores, Naruto se volteo para hablar.

- y que haremos?- pregunto un tanto nervioso.

- tengo una idea...- sugirio Gaara.

los 3 fueron a por sus bandejas de comida y se dirijieron a la mesa de las chicas.

- hola podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- pregunto gaara.

dudaron un minuto pero decidieron que si.

- eh si claro-

- gracias-

los chicos se sentaron justo al lado de cada una: Sasuke al lado de Karin, Naruto al lado de Sakura y Gaara al lado de Hinata. luego comensaron una pequeña conversacion, cada pareja hablaron sobre sus gustos, su vidad y se conocieron mas afondo. los chicos quedaron maravillados de las historias que le contaban las chicas. pero en otro lado de la cafeteria, el grupo de los Halcones miraban con repugnacia la esena que veian. y por impulso se dirijio a la mesa.

- disculpen chicas pero... no quieren conocer el instituto? con gusto nosotros las llebamos a...-

- lo siento Suigetsu- nego Karin- pero ellos nos llevara a los alrededores del instituto-

- pero...-

- no insistas Suigetsu - le recrimino Karin dirijiendose a sasuke - bueno... nos llevan?- pregunto karin con una gran sonrisa.

- con gusto mi flor roja - coqueteo Sasuke seguido de un guiño del ojo.

- nosotros los acompañamos, vamos todos juntos- sugirio Gaara acompañado de Hinata.

- si vamos todos-

luego ignorando la presencia de Suigetsu, fueron afuera por los arededores del cologio no sin antes que Naruto volteara la mirada para atras y le saco la lengua a Suigetso en forma de triunfo.

Suigetsu quedo helado de rabia y una furia inaudita. luego Kimimaru y Juugo se acercaron.

- y que haremos ahora?- pregunto Kimimaru.

- ya veras... vengan hay que hablar con las "Princess", tengo una idea.-

dijo suigetso on una macabra sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba desde la lejania como sus enemigos serian derrotados con la ayuda de la popularidad de el gupo Princess.


	4. las princess

cap 4

en el gran salon de la academia de Konoha se encontraba el famoso grupo princess, conformado por:

matsuri la jefa, Ino la boba y Temari la lista.

todas eran lindas y de gran belleza pero cada una tiene su historia.

Matsuri esta perdidamente enamorada de Gaara era una chica sin talento simple y muy humilde, cuando Gaara entro a su vida iso lo posible para estar a su lado que supiera que existia pero todo era en vano, fue en ese entonces que conocio a Suigetsu que le dio la oprotunidad de ser la jefa del grupo princess acambio de un favor.( mas adelante se los dire), con la oportunidad de que Gaara la mirara.

Ino a los 10 año era popular, pero conocio a sakura, una chica que frentona que recibia las burlas de otros niños, decidio ser su amiga y ayudarla, pero nunca penso que se volviera mas popular que ella, a las 12 años se volvieron rivales y sakura se mudo a Suna, desde ese dia Ino juro ser mejor que ella y vencerla.

Temari era la chic alista del salon en pocas palabras era una nerd, siempre se deja engañar, y lo peor para ella era que su hermano era Gaara, el chico que todas aman, Matsuri la unio a su grupo con la intencion de saber mas de Gaara, desde uq eesta en el grupo princess se volvio popular y todas la repectan, pero en su interior sigue siendo la misma nerd de siempre.

Hoy Matsuri esta de muy buen humor, ya que hoy seria el dia en que conquistaria a Gaara gracias a la ayuda de la brujeria.

- wow matsuri, que perfume tan caro y bonito- dijo Ino.

- gracias lo compre en una tenda de brujeria que esta aqui cerca, con esto conquistare a Gaara-

Temari, cansada de la insistencia de Matusri por ganarse el corazon de Gaara.

- solo es un frasco de perfume Matsuri- dijo Tema.

- como dices?- pregunto Matsu.

- verdad no deverias hacer esto tu sabes que Gaara no te ama, por que no lo dejas como e...- no pudo terminar ya que matsu la dirijio una cara homicida.

- querida ( suavisando su rostro) tu sabes que todo lo malo qu eme paso es tu culpa, SOLO TU CULPA, el que no paso los examenes parciales osn tu culpa, el que tu hermano no me amo es tu culpa para eso te tengo aqui, para que me ayudes-

- ok Matsu-

-bueno que esperan una invitacion arreglemen- ordeno Matsuri.

- no deberias gastar tu tiempo en esto-

- Suigetsu!!!- Matsuri corrio a los brazos de Sui y se fundieron en un abrazo.-que te trae por aqui?

- asuntos de negocios-

- negocios?- repitio Matsu - de que hablas?

- veras ay una chica nueva, bueno 3 chicas nuevas, y las 3 se ganaron el corazon de los estupidos de Sasuke, Naruto y... Gaara-

- QUE QUE!!!- grito Matsu.

- lo que escuchas Hinata Hyuga enamoro a Gaara y ahora estan juntos- dijo el Hozuki con una risa burlona.

Suigetsu sabia, que si hacia enojar a Matsuri ( siempre y cuando el tema sea sobre Gaara) ella haria todo lo que fuera, incluso venderle su alma al diablo. Asi el tendria a una gran aliada para sus nefastos planes.

- que hay que hacer? - pregunto sasdica Matsuri.

suigetso sonrio, ahora su plan marcha a la perfeccion.

- mira lo que vamos a hacer es...-

* * *

- y esta es el salon de quimica- dijo Naruto abriendole la puerta del salon.

en toda el recorrido fue muy agradable para las nuevas, hablaron, rieron sobre diversos temas, pero sobre todo en la musica.

- oigan como les gusta mucha la musica queremos enseñarle algo - dijo Gaara parandose alante de una puerta.

- de verdad???- dijieron las chicas al insomnio

- de verdad?- dijo Naruto ganandose una mirada asesina de sus amigos.

- si- respondio Sasuke - y esta justamente aqui-

los 3 chicos abrieron abrieron la puerta de un salon y no solo un salon cualquierra sino que el salon de musica.

- les gusta?- pregunto Gaara.

- claro- respondio Hinata- como no nos va a gustar.

- y no es solo esto- corrigio Naruto.

- ah si-

- y que otra cosa mas?- pregunto Karin expetante.

- hemos pensado... que queremos que entren en nuestra banda de rock.

* * *

uyyyy lamento la tradanza muchachos... es que pronto saldre de vacas y hoy estoy en mi lapso final y tengo que aprovechar el tiempo al maximo

espero que esta conti les guste y paciencia


	5. comienza el plan

- De veradad lo dicen en serio?- Hinata estaba muy asombrada.

- Claro es mas, podrían ser las vocalistas.-

- Eso es…-

- Por supesto que no!- solto Karin antes de que Sakura terminara su frase.

- Por que no?-

- Perdonen, pero no los concemos muy bien, como para aceptar un propuesta asi.

Sakura y hinata pensaron que Karin tenia razón, ellos eran buenas personas, si, pero apenas los conocen como para unirse una "banda" necesitaban mas tiempo. Sasuke se desiluciono al principio, pero luego pensó que era lo mejor. Lo mismo pensaron Gaara y Naruto

RINGGGGGG- sono el timbre, era hora de entrar a clases.

- Ah bueno…. Creo que es hora de ir a clases.- dijo Sakura.

- Que clase les toca?-pregunto Gaara.

- gimnasia-

- Oh- exclamaron ¡que mal! A ellos les tocaba manualidades.

-Bueno chicos nos gusto mucho hablar con ustedes, pero necesitamos irnos o sino nos castigaran los maestros.-

- si quieren les decimos donde esta los salones.-

- no gracias ya tenemos los números de los salones-. Solto Karin.- pero los veremos después de clases, talves…- susurro Karin un poco roja.

- Claro…- soltaron los tres a coro.

Luego de un " las veremos luego" de parte de los chicos, todos fueron a sus respetivas clases. Las chicas fueron a los casilleros del gimnasio, buscaron sus uniformes y se vistieron.

- Oigan que piensa ustedes de los muchachos?- dijo Sakura- ami me parecieron dulces.-

- Ami me parecieron tontos- dijo Karin.

- De verdad?, ami me pareció ver que te ponías roja cada ves que Sasuke te miraba .- Sakura rio por el tono de sarcasmo que puso en su voz.

- Jajaja, si es verdad Sakura-San- rio Hina

- Oh hina tu no te salvas, no te creas que no me di cuenta que tu también te ponías roja cuando Gaara te hablaba también- Karin era muy buena contraatacando a sus amigas sobre a todo a hina.

- Oh basta Karin!- grito hinata toda roja- yo yo…-empeso a titubear.

Mientras Karin y Sakura se reian por la reacción de su amiga, las del grupo Princess, escuchaban a cada una de las muchachas, no olvidemos la rabia que tenia Matsuri al escuchar el comentario que le hicieron a la "arpía" de Hinata. Se calmo, y junto a su grupo, fueron a donde se encontraban las chicas nuevas.

- Hola soy Matsuri- dijo con una sonrisa ( forzada) – ustedes son las chicas nuevas no?-

- Si yo soy Karin, ella es Sakura, y ella Hinata- Karin los nombro una a una en orden

- Mucho gusto- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, que a Matsuri le dieron ganas de romper en ese mismo momento por meterse con su "Gaara".

- Ah si, mucho gusto- solto Matsu sin ganas- ellas son mis amigas Temari y Ino.

- Ino?- pensó Sakura-

- Hola – saludo cordialmente Temari-

- Hola- termino de saludar Ino no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Sakura- imposible no ah cambiado en nada.-

- Ah bueno si nos disculpan nosotras nos vamos.- Karin no tenia ganas de hablar con ellas, no les daba buena espinas asi que empujo a sus amigas para irse pero Matsuri las detuvo.

- No esperen!- grito- es que nosotras tenemos pocas amigas en nuestro grupo, asi que pensé que seriamos buenas amigas, y se unieran a nuestro grupo.

- Mmm la verdad, no tenemos tiempo para unirnos en grupo y eso, pero aun asi gracias- dijo Sakura.

- Bueno no importa pero espero que seamos buenas amigas, y decidan ser de nuestro grupo.- dijo Matsuri.

- Claro, bueno adiós.-

Después de que las chicas se alejaran de las Princess, Matsuri cambio de sonrisa a una mueca de repugnancia. Viendo a sus enemigas, no calleron, pero lo harán mas tarde que temprano, pero caerán.

Las clases fueron algo largas para los chicos, por la espera de su profesora de manualidades, hasta que de repente vino la directora a su salón y les dijo.

- Muchachos, su profesora Anko falto debido a un compromiso personal, por eso les doy permiso para que se retiren de esta clase.- dijo Tsunade la directora del colegio.

Contentos los muchachos salieron de la clase de manualidad, y con una alegría Naruto sugirió ver a las muchachas en la clase de gimnasia, y después de ver la buena idea que era dijieron que si y fueron a la cancha que estaba en las afuera de la academia. Sin embarga el grupo de los Halcones los miraban escondidos en un casillero.

- oye mira hay van ellos- dijo Kimimaru – los seguimos?

- Claro tonto de eso trata mi plan-. Dijo Suigetsu.- vamos no hay que perderlos.

Y los siguieron.

Mientras con las chicas las clases de gimnasia el profesor Guy le mando hacer flexiones, a las chicas no les gusto pues eso significaba mucho movimiento para ellas además las camisas eran muy pegadas a su cuerpos y se notaba mucho sus atributos. Claro los muchachos y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

Mientras otros hablaban sobre el cuerpo de las nuevas, Suigetsu y su grupo llegaron a sus bancas que estaban ocupadas por cierto.

- Jugo? , me hases el favor?-

Jugo se puso en frente de los que estaban en sus bancas y con una mirada asesina basto para que los otros se fueran, Suigetsu se sento y miro a Karin, si que era bonita, en uniforme, pero sin duda se vería mas hermosa en su cama, oh si la imaginación no se hizo esperar. Pero la fantasia se rompió cuando vio a sus enemigos sentados en la otra banca de otro lado de la cancha. Luego una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y fue donde estaba Sus rivales.

Mientras Sasuke miraba a Karin, Naruto a Sakura y Gaara a Hinata muy maravillados, pero mas maravillado tenia Hinata a Gaara por... bueno ustedes ya saben.

- vaya pero si son Sas-Tonto, Gaa-rarito y Naru-idiota- comento burlo el Hozuki-

-cierra la boca Suigetsu- sugirio Gaara - oh no queras que te rompamos la boca-

- es una amenaza sabaku no-

- mas que una amenaza es una advertencia- Dijo Sasuke parandose al lado de Gaara, Naruto tambien hizo lo mismo.

Suigetsu se puso algo nervioso, miro al otro lado y vio a la directora con un grupo de personas que eran los supervisores,

- jaja saben que sus amenazas no me asustan para nada- rio suigetsu- que lastima que Karin te hace caso Sasuke, si me hiciera caso ami, le haria todo lo que ella quisiera en la cama-

Sasuke escucho eso y su corazon exploto de rabia, tanto que le dio un golpe en la cara, Suigetsu lo miro con odio y mando a Jugo y a kimimaru a unirse, pero Gaara y Naruto ayudaron a su amigo

* * *

despues de mucho aqui les dejo la contilo hice largo por el largo tiempo sin ponerlo, gracias por su paciencia.

**en honor a mi amiga gaahina eterniti, y a todos los que comentaron**


End file.
